The Lion King (2019)
| gross = $1.66 billion | rotten_tomatoes_title = the_lion_king_2019 | imdb_id = 6105098 | website = https://movies.disney.com/the-lion-king-2019 }} The Lion King is a 2019 US musical adventure film directed by Jon Favreau and written by Jeff Nathanson. It is the CGI remake of 1994's animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios with same name. Plot Journeys to the African savanna, where a future king is born. Simba idolizes his father, King Mufasa, and takes to heart his own royal destiny. But not everyone in the kingdom celebrates the new cub’s arrival. Scar, Mufasa’s brother—and former heir to the throne—has plans of his own. The battle for Pride Rock is ravaged with betrayal, tragedy and drama, ultimately resulting in Simba’s exile. With help from a curious pair of newfound friends, Simba will have to figure out how to grow up and take back what is rightfully his. Cast * Donald Glover as Simba ** JD McCrary and young Simba * Seth Rogen as Pumbaa * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi * Billy Eichner as Timon * John Kani as Rafiki * John Oliver as Zazu * Beyoncé Knowles-Carter as Nala ** Shahadi Wright Joseph as young Nala * James Earl Jones as Mufasa Music Original Score The Lion King (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * Release Date: '''July 11, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Hans Zimmer * '''Songwriter: '''Hans Zimmer, Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin, Chris Thomas, Pharrell Williams * '''Track Count: '''19 ** '''Songs: '''10 ** '''Scores: '''9 * '''Length: '''1:17:33 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Original Songs Soundtrack ''The Lion King: The Gift''' * '''Release Date: '''July 19, 2019 * '''Songwriter: '''Beyoncé (major) * '''Track Count: '''27 * '''Length: '''54:09 * '''Label: '''Parkwood Entertainment Release ''The Lion King was released on July 19, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Before it released in United States, it already begin its international rollout a week before, starting with July 12 in China. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 53% and 88% Audience Score . The site's critical consensus reads, "While it can take pride in its visual achievements,The Lion King is a by-the-numbers retelling that lacks the energy and heart that made the original so beloved--though for some fans that may just be enough." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 7.0/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $543,638,043 in North America, and $1,113,183,607 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,802 theaters and earned $77,930,758 on its opening date and $191,770,759 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $54,182,944 at opening week and $120,446,631 in total. In total, the film earned $1,656,821,650. Trivia * This film is the second Disney remake directed by Jon Favreau after The Jungle Book. * This is the third remake of a Walt Disney Animation Studios movie that is from the Disney Renaissance, after Beauty and the Beast and Aladdin, followed by Mulan. * James Earl Jones was the voice of Mufasa in the original animated film. * This is the third Disney remake of a Disney classic to have its music score composed by the same composer as the original animated film after 2017's Beauty and the Beast and 2019's Aladdin (both of which are composed and scored by Alan Menken). * This is the second Disney film to feature the voice of Keegan-Michael Key in a same year, following his voice role of Ducky in ''Toy Story 4. Category:Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Musical Movie Category:Adventure Movie Category:Animation